Kramik: Avengers
by Filigranka
Summary: Fiki do Avengersów z kramiku dla komentujących/odpowiadających na komentarze. Jak to przy kramikach: co złego, to nie autor, to prompt i duch dziejów. ; )
1. Chapter 1

Dla Czarnej Pantery. Natasza i Clint mieli być, małe ja trochę uciekło od promptu.

* * *

**Taktyczny odwrót**

* * *

Natasza łgała Lokiemu w żywe oczy i miała z tego niewątpliwą przyjemność. Swołocz zasługiwała. Patrzenie, jak unosi się gniewem, przekonany o własnej wyższości, pewien, że rozgryzł ludzi, a zwłaszcza agentkę Romanową, że ich słabość jest jego siłą – potem zaś przykre zaskoczenie, gdy prośby kobiety okazały się małą grą śledczą – wszystko to było warte zachodu. Najlepszy cyrk, jaki widziała od dawna.

Ale nie kłamała samozwańczemu bóstwu (nie lubiła samozwańców, kulturowo wbitym przeczuciem, że za nimi smuta) we wszystkim; półprawdy są przecież lepsze. Jasne, pomogłaby mu w zamian za wolność Clinta.

W końcu potem, we dwójkę, byliby w stanie rozwalić każdą dyktaturę.


	2. Chapter 2

Życzenie panny Dagulec. Avengers i pewien słynny cytat o tym, że się nienawidzi miłości.

* * *

**Nadciekły hel**

* * *

Widzieliście kiedyś, na przykład w młodzieżowych programach popularnonaukowych, nadciekły hel? Miłość, rozmyślał Obadiah Stane, patrząc na nastoletniego Tony'ego, wychwalającego pod niebiosa swojego najnowszego robota (za chwilę zapyta, zupełnie innym, dziecinnym głosem: „a co ty o tym myślisz?" i będzie się uśmiechał, bo będzie się bał – zupełnie jak jego ojciec), zdecydowanie taki hel przypomina: przenika najszczelniejsze bariery. Podła, podstępna suka.

Stane zamierzał przejąć władzę nad Stark Industries. Syn Howarda nie potrzebował specjalnej pomocy w autodestrukcji, był jednak poza tym geniuszem i zagubionym, wdziewającym arogancką maskę dzieciakiem, szczerze przywiązanym do „wujka Obiego". Doprawdy, gdyby nie uparł się wrócić do firmy i przejąć władzę oraz światła reflektorów – może nawet mogliby uniknąć wszystkich tych nieprzyjemności. Nadciekły hel, wsączywszy się w neurony Obadiaha, już by to załatwił.

To nie jest proste: zajmować się bachorem przez lata i nie poczuć choćby cienia uczucia. Odbierać go ze szkoły. Porównywać świadectwa. Świętować urodziny. Czasem nawet opatrywać kolana. Dopilnować, by chodził do dentysty. Wszystko to wymaga zaangażowania, a ten przeklęty mózg zaczyna po jakimś czasie odruchowo wrzucać je do szufladki: „czułość".

To jest diabelnie trudne: opiekować się bachorem przez lata i nie umierać z nerwów, gdy zacznie wracać po północy, imprezować, przyprowadzać kolejne dziewczyny (ciężar odbycia TEJ rozmowy spadł na barki Stane'a, oczywiście; Tony wiedział już wszystko, ale przecież trzeba jeszcze oficjalnych wtajemniczeń). Nie poczuć odruchowego skurczu serca, gdy zadzwoni telefon z wiadomością – podobnie jak poprzednie, spodziewaną, a jednak zawsze zbyt prędką – że konwój z Tonym zaatakowano, że zaginął...

Nie: zginął. To jest jeszcze gorsze. Czy nie po to Obadiah zapłacił grube pieniądze, by nie musieć się babrać z rozwiązaniem problemu Tony'ego samemu? By ta zdradziecka miłość nie powstrzymała mu dłoni, nie kazała się litować? Ale proszę, umiesz liczyć, licz na siebie.

W pewnej mierze był wdzięczny Pepper i losowi, że postawili go pod ścianą: to zdecydowanie ułatwiało sprawę.


	3. Chapter 3

**Varia**: Czytadlo miała prostą, ludzką prośbę. Banner i coś śmiesznego. I co zrobiło moje podłe ID? Zmieniło prompt w serię dla id, dziecka i wszystkiego, co wyparte. Naprawdę. Czyli, zamiast myśleć o komizmie pogodnym jak dzień złotej polskiej jesieni, której coś nie widać (wiem, mamy jeszcze lato. pogodzie to powiedźcie), weszło w dramy, na dobitkę dramy Starka. Ba, weszło w pomysły takie, że byłam pewna, że KTOŚ w tak wielkim fandomie musiał to już napisać.

A figę. Najbardziej dla mnie ciekawa/oczywista rzecz pod słońcem... I nic. To jest talent, dochodzę do wniosku, te moje fandomowe myślenia. Talent. Dar i przekleństwo (należy sobie w tej sekundzie wyobrazić detektywa Monka w najbardziej komicznej z póz).

Czytadło była tak miła, że zaakceptowała dramę długości paru tysięcy słów. No, 3/4 tej dramy, bo musi być jakaś niespodzianka. Drama ma także scenkę dodatkową, wrzuconą w kolejnym rozdziale, bo A. nalegała (scenka się nie liczy, bo nie ma żadnego sensu kompozycyjnego i konstrukcyjnie jest niepotrzebna, a długa na parę stron). Autorka zna wady wszystkie tego fika. Wszystkie (z każdym fikiem tak mam). Ale co najmniej dwóm czytelnikom doświadczalnym, którym ufam, się podobało i uważają, że histeryzuję. I nie ma w fandomie. I to Kramik.

I nigdy nie dość rozpraw z polskością, postkolonializmem, Zachodem i nowoczesną moralnością. Tak, to też.

Wiedza przegranych jako koncept jest bezczelnie ukradziona (i zbrodniczo spłaszczona) z _Podpisu Księcia_ Piotra Nowaka (tam dotyczy Niemiec i III Rzeszy, i wszystkich przegranych, zresztą... to przejmujący esej jest, zwłaszcza ten fragment o mrówkach). Jeśli doktor kiedykolwiek się dowie, że jego bardzo pięknie skomponowaną książkę, cudnym napisaną językiem, łączą z tak trywialnymi rzeczami, jak fiki... Cóż, zakładajmy optymistycznie, że się nie dowie.

Ach, jeszcze jedno: pierwsze dwa akapity tworzą to kramikowe drabble, więc rzecz jest formalnie spełniona.

* * *

**I własny ogon mi wepchną do gardła**

* * *

Bruce zaraz po „imprezie" (balangach przeplatanych przez dzikie noce i dnie spędzane nad eksperymentami w laboratorium) ze Starkiem wrócił do pomagania ludziom. Tym razem nie w Indiach – w końcu mógł już się przestać bać armii amerykańskiej – lecz na Bliskim Wschodzie.

Tony był o to chyba jakoś podskórnie, nieświadomie obrażony. Rząd amerykański też. Iron Mana Banner po ludzku rozumiał i wybaczał; rządu ta łaskawość nie objęła. Wobec czego w ciągu marnych kilku miesięcy zdecydowanie wzrosła liczba niszczonego na misjach sprzętu, szczególnie bezzałogowego. Po pół roku Al-Dżazira donosiła z zadowoleniem, że spadła za to, znacząco, liczba przypadkowo zabitych cywili oraz zamachów terrorystycznych.

Rząd amerykański był wściekły. Fury'emu się oberwało – i tak oto Tony Stark znalazł w górach na pograniczu Pakistanu i Afganistanu, w maleńkiej wiosce czy raczej przejściowym obozowisku. Zakwefione kobiety, nastolatki w dżinsach, dzieci ubrane w tradycyjne stroje, ale też maluchy z najnowszym bohaterem Disneya na koszulce.

— Doktor Banner nie pozwala, by którakolwiek ideologia przejęła to miejsce — poinformowała go wolontariuszka (długie, umięśnione nogi, płaski tyłek, niezły biust, szerokie ramiona, ładna twarz, siedem punktów na dziesięć, podsumowała odruchowo ta dawna część Anthony'ego). — Ani islam, ani chrześcijanie, ani Amerykanie, ani fanatycy świeckiego państwa.

— To... chwalebne — bąknął Stark.

— Trudne — mruknęła dziewczyna. — Ale doktor ma niezwykły dar.

„To prawda", przyznał w duchu Tony „chociaż zwykle używamy nieco innej nomenklatury".

Kobieta wprowadziła go do całkiem porządnie wyglądającego szpitala i poszła poszukać Bruce'a. Miliarder czekał cierpliwie, jak najpokorniejsza z owieczek Pana – całą minutę. Potem, znudzony, zaczął obchodzić ośrodek, zaglądać do sal. Z prawie każdej wyganiano go wielojęzycznymi wrzaskami oraz uniwersalnie zrozumiałym gestem: wypychaniem za drzwi.

Co nie powstrzymało Starka przed zaglądaniem do każdego kolejnego pomieszczenia. Owszem, te same przyczyny powinny dawać takie same skutki, ale przecież za każdym razem zmieniał nieco warunki eksperymentu, pokoje – próbki – nie były identy...

Zamarł. W jednej ze spokojniejszych sal, najpewniej przeznaczonej dla pacjentów dochodzących do siebie po operacjach, lecz nie wymagających już stałego nadzoru, pośród kilkudziesięciu innych ludzi, tuż obok wejścia leżał mężczyzna, którego Stark rozpoznałby wszędzie.

Widywał go w snach, nadal, co najmniej raz na parę tygodni. Ostry nos, łysina, wystające kości policzkowe...

Tony obrócił się na pięcie i chwycił pierwszą lepszą osobę z personelu.

— To, to... pomyłka. Ten człowiek, tam, to terrorysta, zagrożenie, państwo nie wiedzą...

Zagadnięta, starsza pielęgniarka, pokręciła głową, bąkając coś, że nie rozumie po angielsku, ale może rosyjski... Stark przeklął samego siebie za to, że nie przyjął oferty nauki od Nataszy, przesylabizował nazwisko Bannera – na twarzy kobiety zabłysł radosny uśmiech zrozumienia, który Anthony uznał za obietnicę sprowadzenia doktora – pozwolił tamtej odejść i osunął się na ścianę, naraz słaby jak dziecko.

Lider „Dziesięciu pierścieni", grupy, która go porwała. W szpitalu Bruce'a. Zagrożenie. Licho wie, co tym razem drań knuje, jakich podstępów użył, by się tu dostać. Najgorsze były jednak wracające falami wspomnienia, wrażenie niebezpieczeństwa. Jego bliskim – Bruce'owi – coś się mogło stać, a on w Ameryce bawiłby się akcjami i nic, nic, nic nie mógłby zrobić. Znowu. Porażka. Klęska. Jego błąd, jego pomyłka, jego nieumiejętność, jego nie dość dobre...

— Tony? Tony? Tony, co ci jest? — zabrzmiał mu tuż nad uchem zaniepokojony głos Bannera.

Nim Stark zdążył odpowiedzieć, doktor zajrzał do sali. Westchnął ciężko coś, co zabrzmiało podejrzenie jak „o cholera jasna, Panie, czemu akurat teraz i tu".

— Czy ty nie możesz spokojnie poczekać kwadransa? — spytał głośno.

Anthony uznał, że pytanie zadano jemu. Nikogo innego nie było przecież w pobliżu. Za to pytanie, połączone z westchnieniem, dało asumpt przypuszczeniom...

— Ty wiesz, kto to jest — rzucił w przestrzeń.

Stwierdzenie, nie hipoteza. Beznamiętne, nie oskarżycielskie. Na emocje Tony był nieco zbyt zmęczony – klimatem, odkryciem, niedawnym powrotem lęku, szpitalem (jak nienawidził szpitali, jak nienawidził szpitali, miejsc, gdzie wszystko mogło samo z siebie, bez powodu, pójść nie tak, gdzie notorycznie odpowiadano „wszystko w rękach Boga" albo „czas pokaże", gdzie ubezpieczenia pokrywały rzeczy poza ludzką kontrolą, nienawidził szpitali tak, że to był jeden z powodów, dla których nie poszedł do chirurga zaraz po Afganistanie – dlaczego pozwolił sobie o tym zapomnieć, pozwolił Fury'emu wmanewrować się tę misję, misję pełną szpitali, ludzi, którym nie można pomóc i pytań bez odpowiedzi? trzeba być odważnym człowiekiem, by być lekarzem i Tony takim nie był, nie aż takim). Mógł dać trochę czasu poczuciu zdrady, niech podrośnie.

Yinsen, który z zimną krwią kłamał, obiecując, że z nim wróci, że przeżyje. Obie, pieprzony wujek Obie. Natasza, Fury, rząd USA, choć to było wliczone w koszty ich pracy, więc doprawdy, czego się spodziewał.

Rodzice i Jarvis.

— To jest człowiek, ciężko ranny człowiek, którego przywieziono do mnie, do szpitala.

— Do diabła, Bruce, daj spokój temu pretensjonalnemu, ogólnikowemu, ucieczkowemu gównu. Proszę — dorzucił.

Spokojnym, cichym, obojętnym głosem, który nawet jemu samemu powiedział, że jest prawdopodobnie w dziwnym stanie emocjonalnym. Zaskakujące: taki drobiazg tak go rozłożył. Po tych wszystkich... perypetiach. Jeden taki drobiazg. Śmieszne.

— Jestem lekarzem, Tony — szepnął Banner. — Przede wszystkim lekarzem, choć nie z wykształcenia. Tak wybrałem.

Jeszcze mówiąc, skinął na przechodzącego mężczyznę. Powiedział mu coś w urdu, tamten odszedł szybko; Anthony był pewien, że chodziło o przyniesienie środków na uspokojenie.

Taki drobiazg, a tutaj proszę, trzeba leków. Naprawdę zabawne.

— To komiczne — stwierdził Stark; na głos, lecz nie głośno. — To właściwie jakbym wrócił do początku. Znów nie mam reaktora, znów jestem wynalazcą i kapitalistyczną świnią, nie inżynierem, znowu tu jestem, jak się przecież domyślasz, z misją od rządu, to znowu Afganistan i znowu wojna... — śmiech, narastający w jego gardle od dobrej chwili, właśnie postanowił wybuchnąć.

— Jestem lekarzem — powtórzył z naciskiem Banner, niezręcznie klepiąc mężczyznę po dłoni; coś w głowie Starka przypomina, że doktora nie wolno denerwować, że Hulk teraz oznacza klęskę, coś w głowie Starka nalega...

— Nie chrzań mi tu — stwierdził tylko Anthony, bo nie miał siły ani ochoty naprawdę kląć. — Powiedz mi, kim on jest. W twarz, Bruce.

— Jestem lekarzem, Tony — powtórzył tamten spokojnym, łagodnym tonem. — Ten człowiek był ranny. Umierał. Przeprowadziłem operację. Uratowałem mu życie. Jestem lekarzem, Tony.

Lekarz. Stark zastanawiał się, czy to czarodziejskie zaklęcie: magiczna ochrona, jaką świat daje ci w zamian za tę nieziemską odwagę. Coś, co usuwa wszelkie wątpliwości, czyni nieważnymi wszystkie moralne dylematy, sprawia, że możesz poskładać faceta, który prawie zabił twojego kumpla, poskładać go za pieniądze tego kumpla zresztą – bez mrugnięcia okiem. Bez zastanowienia. Z pewnością racji.

Nie powiedział tego, oczywiście. Doszedł do siebie, ale nie na tyle.

— Kim. On. Jest? — wycharczał tylko, bo z jakiegoś powodu to jest ważne, najważniejsze: żeby Bruce powiedział.

— Mówi na siebie Raza. Porwał cię w Afganistanie. Chciał zmusić, żebyś stworzył mu Jerycho. Zamiast tego stworzyłeś Iron Mana, uciekłeś. A, jeszcze współpracował ze Stane'em. Wiem, Tony. Wiem. Opowiedziałeś mi. Wbrew pozorom – słucham i pamiętam. Jeśli zechcesz go postawić przed sądem, nie będę miał nic przeciwko.

— Ten człowiek byłby już martwy — odpowiedział cicho Stark, nadal oszołomiony — gdybyś go nie uratował. Wszystko byłoby dobrze. Bez procesu. Nie byłoby potrzeby marnować pieniędzy afgańskich podatników...

— Zawsze jest potrzeba, Tony. Zawsze potrzeba procesu. Czasami się nie da, czasami nie można inaczej, wojna, łapiesz kogoś na gorącym uczynku... Ale zawsze, zawsze jest dobrze, kiedy jest proces. Gdyby go do mnie przynieśli i bym odmówił leczenia – co stałoby się z moim projektem? Zaprzepaściłbym zaufanie, które budowałem miesiącami, cały czas buduję...

Anthony miał ochotę burknąć – nie, krzyknąć – „a moje zaufanie się nie liczy?". Co wszakże byłoby bez sensu, byłoby zachowaniem bawidamka, nie Iron Mana, byłoby głupie, histeryczne, pokazałoby, jak bardzo mu zależy, jak bardzo emocjonalnie nadal podchodzi do jakiegoś głupiego watażki, którego w sumie Obie wykorzystał, no prawie tak samo, jak jego, Tony'ego, chociaż to akurat najgłupsze porównanie dekady...

— To terrorysta.

— Być może. Sąd orzeknie — głos Bruce'a nadal był spokojny, ciepły; bo przecież Banner wiecznie koi własnego potwora, każdym gestem usypia głębiny podświadomości i niebezpieczne emocje.

— Zaatakował mnie — przypomniał Stark; sam jest zdziwiony beznamiętnością swojego głosu.

— Jechałeś w wojskowym konwoju, Tony. W oczach bardzo wielu ze zgromadzonych tutaj ludzi zaatakowanie wojskowego konwoju to nie terroryzm, a partyzantka. Już dawno postanowiłem nie oceniać, kto ma rację. Co nie zmienia faktu, że ten człowiek atakował też ludność cywilną. Bez powodu. Sąd orzeknie, ale zabijania niewinnych nikt tutaj nie popiera.

Anthony wiedział, że Banner, dobry, obiektywny Banner chciał mu po prostu przypomnieć, że znajdują się w środku wojny, że jego cierpienie i jego miliarderzy, nawrócony punkt widzenia nie są jedynymi ani największymi, ani najważniejszymi. „Zapomniał tylko", szepnęło małe, zwinięte w kłębek coś w umyśle wynalazcy, „że skoro jestem jego przyjacielem, to powinienem być dla niego blisko pępka świata. Tak jest fair. Na tym polega przyjaźń. Dobra, może ja nie jestem najlepszym przyjacielem, ale to jeszcze nie powód... A, właśnie".

— Jakby istniał powód, by mordować wioski... — prychnął.

— W partyzantce? Multum — dobiegło ich z boku; Stark poznał głos i natychmiast zmartwiał. — Bo żywność. Bo ktoś wyda. Bo już wydali. Bo współpracowali z wrogiem. Bo wczoraj znaleźli dwóch twoich rannych ludzi i ich zarąbali. Bo ktoś w oddziale oszalał od krwi. Bo trzeba przykładu. Z tych samych powodów, dla których pańska armia morduje ludność cywilną.

Raza. Wspierał się na łokciu, patrząc na obu mężczyzn z przytłumioną bólem złością. Musiał się ocknąć, Anthony nie miał pojęcia kiedy i niewiele go to obchodziło. Miał przeciwnika, miał w kogo uderzyć.

— Doprawdy. Tylko my walczymy, by zaprowadzić pokój, ustabilizować rejon... — zaczął, wstając; Bruce położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

— Tak, walczycie o pokój — zakpił tamten; głos miał zachrypnięty, mówił z wysiłkiem. — Tylko imperia walczą o pokój, tylko oprawcy. Tylko im zależy na spokoju w granicach, na ziemi, którą zagrabili. Tyrani zawsze wmawiają, że nie ma nic ważniejszego od życia, by lękiem powstrzymać ewentualne bunty. My walczymy o wolność — syknął. — My wiemy, że żałosne jest życie tego, dla kogo nie ma nic ważniejszego niż spokój, nic, za co byłby gotów umrzeć.

Zadziwiające, ale Starkowi na moment zabrakło słów. Doktorowi, na szczęście, nie.

— Twoja grupa walczyła o władzę i pieniądze oraz za pieniądze. Amerykańskie. Nie wciskaj nam tu ideologicznego kitu. Wyleczyłem cię — dorzucił — nie mam wszakże obowiązku cię słuchać. Tony też nie ma. On zwłaszcza. Idziemy — zwrócił się do przyjaciela.

Ale Anthony odzyskał już swą słynną ostrość języka. Połączoną z furią – bo, doprawdy, wysłuchiwać kazań od byłego kata to jednak trochę za dużo, nawet w ramach pokuty, nawet w ramach nawrócenia.

— Umarłbym za moich przyjaciół. Za moją drużynę. Za moich ludzi. Byłem gotów umrzeć w Nowym Jorku — oznajmił wyzywająco. — A gdzie są teraz twoi ludzie?

Tamten pobladł i zamilkł, odwróciwszy głowę. Bruce spróbował podać Starkowi jakiś lek uspokajający, lecz mężczyzna machnął przecząco ręką. Trafił. Lubił trafiać.

— Nie żyją — oznajmił wreszcie Raza. — Stone nas zdradził i zabił wszystkich, wszystkich których nie dopadłeś ty. Potem zebrałem resztki i nowych... walczyliśmy... ale w końcu wpadliśmy w zasadzkę. Koniec. Miejscowi przynieśli mnie tutaj, bo byłem z ich klanu. Powiedziałem doktorowi, że to ja ciebie porwałem — dodał z nagłą pasją. — Powiedziałem mu! Wiedziałem, że jest twoim przyjacielem, wszyscy wiedzą, media o tym trąbią – powiedziałem mu! — Uspokajał się powoli; Anthony obserwował z dziwnie zimnym zainteresowaniem. — Myślałem, że mnie zabije. Byłem pewien... Moi ludzie zginęli przez moją błędną decyzję. Moi kuzyni, moi krewni... Ale on mnie nie zabił! — wskazał na Bruce'a, który wzruszył ramionami. — Powiedział, że to nie ma znaczenia. Że jest lekarzem. I mnie wyleczył – żeby oddać mnie w twoje ręce? Proszę, proszę bardzo. Czekam śmierci. Nie boję się jej. Widziałem, jak Rosjanie zabijają mojego ojca i braci, jak gwałcą moje siostry i matkę – i pomściłem ich wszystkich — zaśmiał się. — Waszą bronią, bronią od waszych agentów. Z twojej firmy. Od tamtej pory nie lękam się śmierci.

Tony podniósł brwi, autentycznie zdumiony. Wizja zemsty jakoś traciła na uroku, kiedy jej obiekt sam o nią prosił. Może właściwie pozostawienie Razy tutaj, na łaskę miejscowych sądów, było najlepszą odpłatą. Słowa tamtego stawały się coraz splątane, rwane, bezsensowne. Gorączka, wyczerpanie oraz leki dawały o sobie znać.

— Myślałem o tym wszystkim. Czemu los mnie pokarał. Co zrobiłem źle. I wiem już, wiem, demonie... to nie ty. Afganistan jest potężną krainą, niezdobytą twierdzą, oddaje powierzchnię, ale nigdy duszę, zabiera duszę... To nie twój wybór, to Afganistan cię przeklął, piękna czarodziejka – ona zabrała ci duszę i uczyniła demonem. I przeklęła mnie, bo złamałem obyczaj. Twój ojciec skonstruował i sprzedał dowódcy mojego pierwszego oddziału broń, którą pomściłem moich bliskich... A ja, dowiedziawszy się, kogo pochwyciłem, nie oddałem mu długu... Nie puściłem jego syna. I straciłem swoich ludzi, bo dług musiał zostać wyrównany, bo krew żąda krwi, krew się musi zgadzać.

— Tony, idziemy — tym razem Banner nie tylko nalegał, lecz również pociągnął za sobą oszołomionego Starka.

Oszołomionego na tyle, że bez protestu podążył we wskazanym kierunku. Próbę wbicia strzykawki w przedramię przyjął już zdecydowanie gorzej.

— Hej, nie jestem tu po to, żebyś mnie ćpał, Zieleńcu.

— Nie, jesteś tu po to, by mnie przekonać, bym przestał brudzić amerykańskiej administracji. Zważywszy na to, że przez jedyne, w czym im brużdżę, to zabijanie niewinnych, musisz mi wybaczyć, ale raczej cię nie posłucham.

Trzeba Bannerowi przyznać, że umiał zaskoczyć człowieka, a nawet geniusza, miliardera, filantropa i byłego superbohatera w jednej osobie. Stark przypuszczał, iż Bruce'a będzie od tematu swojej działalności uciekał, uchylał się od jednoznacznej odpowiedzi, udawał, że nie widzi niepokoju armii. Proszę, jaka niespodzianka. Gorzki posmak nadawała jej jedynie świadomość, co jest źródłem owej szczerości: niechęć do poruszania kwestii Raza. Najwyraźniej nawet rzecz tak nieprzyjemna, jak kłótnia o powinności Amerykanina, była dla doktora znośniejsza niż szczera, prywatna rozmowa o powinnościach znajomego.

„Może po prostu, egotyku" szepnął wewnętrzny głos Tony'ego, „nie jesteś dla Bruce'a przyjacielem, tylko zawadą, ewentualne kolegą do piwa i badań, nikim dość ważnym, by włączyć jego uczucia w etyczne kalkulacje".

— Fury stwierdził...

— Niespecjalnie mnie to obchodzi. Jeśli chce, niech cofa mój parasol ochronny, przeżyję. Od czasu ataku na Nowy Jork znacznie lepiej radzę sobie z kontrolowaniem... tego drugiego. Nie macie argumentu siły – nie macie żadnego argumentu.

— Blokujesz proces pokojowy, podobno. Okoliczni watażkowie będą się zabijać o ten szpital i twoją uwagę...

— Okoliczni watażkowie za bardzo się boją, by łamać reguły. Po tym, co się stało z kilkoma pierwszymi, którzy próbowali atakować uchodźców albo przejmować dostawy, pobierać myto czy monopolizować drogi – zapewniam cię, że bardzo uważnie przestrzegają zasad.

— Ktoś chce rządzić strachem. — Anthony wiedział, jak niskie i mało wiarygodne to zagranie, ale nadal był zirytowany tym, co zobaczył; chciał dowalić Bruce'owi, sprowadzić go z poziomu absolutnej wyższości moralnej do tej ich brudnej rzeczywistości, najprawdziwszej, jedynej.

Tak, jak podczas poprzedniej dyskusji na ten temat, Fury sprowadził jego samego.

— Każde prawo zaczyna się od aktu ustanowienia go. Przemocą, Tony. A jakieś prawa są nam potrzebne.

— Tak można usprawiedliwić wszystko, łącznie z...

— ...dyktaturą i obozami śmierci. Taa. Mnie też jest przykro, że rzeczywistość nie daje prostego sposobu na bycie dobrym człowiekiem, tylko każe słuchać sumienia. I być czujnym. Widzisz, ja tu chwilowo nie morduję ludzi, tylko prowadzę szpital i osłaniam cywilów przed atakami armii, co pozwala mi przypuszczać, że jeszcze nie zamieniłem się w oszalałego dyktatora. Kiedy to się stanie, na pewno wynajdziesz broń, która będzie mnie w stanie zabić. Albo kiedy Wujek Sam będzie miał mnie dosyć.

Stark wstał i wyszedł. Natychmiast. Tak po prostu. Jeśli Banner wierzy, że mógłby – że byłby w stanie – tylko dlatego, że jakiś durny wojskowy sobie tego zażyczy – to o żadnej przyjaźni mowy być nie może, a on, Anthony, się pomylił. Co do Bruce'a albo co do siebie. Nieważne. Teraz to już z pewnością nieważne: mylił się Fury, zakładając, iż Tony może przekonać doktora. Skoro tamten tak stawiał sprawę...

— Jezu, stary, zaczekaj! — Banner, trzeba mu oddać, instynkty miał jak najbardziej prawidłowe: dogonił Starka i spróbował schwycić za ramię. — Co cię napadło?

„Co mnie napadło? Idealnie odgrywamy przyjaciela, tak?" pomyślał rozgoryczony miliarder. Odpowiedź wyrzucił z siebie z szybkością karabinu.

— Nic mnie nie napadło. Absolutnie nic. Dowiedziałem się, że mój „kumpel" sądzi, iż jestem gotów wpakować mu kulkę w łeb na skinienie Pentagonu, Białego Domu, Fury'ego, ONZu czy innego gówna. Nie jestem. Nie byłbym. Nawet gdybym nie uważał go za kumpla, którym najwyraźniej jednak nie jest, skoro sądzi...

— Jezu, Tony, to żartobliwe być miało. Kto jak kto, ale ty powinieneś dobrze znosić czarne poczucie humoru.

— Przestałem po tej sprawie z EXTREMIS. I po Nowym Jorku — warknął Stark, nadal wściekły. — Jeśli dla ciebie to kwestia żartów...

— Nie do końca. Dla mnie... dla mnie to ważne, że wiem, że jeśli kiedykolwiek stracę kontrolę nad tamtym, to jest ktoś, kto mnie powstrzyma. Zrobi wszystko, by mnie ocalić, ale jeśli się nie uda, to koniec końców podejmie dobrą decyzję – taką, jakiej ja sam bym pragnął. Nie masz pojęcia, jakie to dla mnie ważne, ile mi – śpię spokojniej. Żyję spokojniej. To dla mnie istotne.

Anthony był blady jak ściana.

— Boże, Bruce, przestań. Przestań gadać o śmierci. Ostatnio świetnie sobie radzisz.

— I oby tak zostało. Oby tak zostało. Ale na wszelki wypadek... czuję się bezpieczniej, wiedząc, że ktoś mnie powstrzyma. Tylko dlatego tak dobrze sobie radzę. Jak paradoksalnie by to dla ciebie nie zabrzmiało, pewność możliwości śmierci daje mi siłę, nadzieję, prawo do życia. — Banner się uśmiechnął. — I to moje ostatnie słowo. Dawno już tak nie mieliłem ozorem, to raczej twoja działka.

Stark się poczuł jak ostatni kretyn. Bruce wyrażał, w sposób znacznie mniej pokrętny niźli sam Tony zwykle, zaufanie oraz oddanie, a on – geniusz, miliarder, filantrop, jak sam zwykł mawiać – go za to zrugał. Pięknie. Godne tej ludzkie porażki, jaką był Anthony (bo był porażką, szeptało coś w jego głowie, zawsze, był porażką pod każdym ludzkim względem, był świetnym robotem, doskonałym programem, ale wszystko, co tworzy człowieka, wymykało się mu z rąk, uczucia, zdolności socjalne, żal; sypiał z tyloma kobietami, podejmował głupie ryzyko, jakby chciał udowodnić, jakby chciał oszukać – i nie oszukiwał nikogo, i – i dość). Wszystko, nawet problem Razy, natychmiast zeszło na dalszy plan, wymiecione przez poczucie winy, które z kolei natychmiast zostało przykryte blagą, wygłupem, pozą, czyli: Tonym Starkiem w wersji codziennej.

— Ja nie mielę ozorem, ja obdarzam świat perłami mojego geniuszu. Niekiedy nawet za darmo, taki ze mnie filantrop.

— I teraz twój geniusz mówi ci, że Fury ma rację, a ja powinienem wrócić do z podkulonym ogonem do Waszyngtonu? Zostawić to wszystko? Ich wszystkich? — Wskazał wymownym gestem na korytarz, po którym uwijało się kilkoro wolontariuszy, a pod ścianami, na polowych łóżkach, leżeli chorzy.

Anthony przypomniał sobie wszystkie piękne, logiczne, naprawdę ładnie i rozsądnie zbudowane argumenty, którymi obdarzył go dyrektor. W konfrontacji z faktami wszystkie przypominały zimne struktury, tak oderwane od życia, że aż podłe – ale naukowiec wiedział, pamiętał, iż właśnie to Nick powiedział o idealizmie Bruce'a. Raza, tak na dobrą sprawę, właściwie potwierdził jego opinię samą swoją obecność, ale także tą słodką przemową o pokoju oraz honorze. Banner uratował mu życie, którego terrorysta najwyraźniej w ogóle nie pragnął.

— Fury twierdzi, że to, co robisz, to nie jest prawdziwa empatia, tylko... uspokajanie sumienia, zachodniego sumienia. Że gdybyś naprawdę rozumiał, o co w tym chodzi, poparłbyś którąś stronę, najlepiej naszą, i doprowadził do zakończenie konfliktu. Na rzecz którejkolwiek ze stron. Twierdzi, że ty przedłużasz agonię... stan zapalny tego regionu.

— I daję fałszywe nadzieje na lepsze życie, co? Albo na sprawiedliwość, dobro, jednorożce ukryte w niedostępnych jaskiniach? — zakpił Banner. — Mam im nie dawać nadziei, by szybciej się załamali, przestali stawiać opór i pozwolili nam decydować, co dla nich najlepsze? Zamienili się w glinę, którą ONZ do spółki z USA dowolnie uformuje?

— Nie są dyktatorami i świetnie o tym wiesz...

— Ci ludzie najwyraźniej wątpią. I nie przekonacie ich, odbierając szpitale, napadając, niszcząc i traktując jak tępą masę w imię partykularnych interesów. Tony — dorzucił, widząc, że Stark przewraca oczami — ja wiem, na czym polega polityka. Na partykularnych interesach. Ja się po prostu nie bawię w politykę. W nowoczesnym rozumieniu, nie mydl mi tu oczu starożytnym „każde działanie jest polityką".

— Ale sam przyznajesz, że jednak jest.

— Żyję po chrześcijańsku, więc. Albo wedle dowolnej innej religii. Królestwo moje nie jest z tego świata. Czynię w swoim mniemaniu dobrze.

— Fury się nie zgadza.

— Ja się nie zgadzam z nim. Niech mnie spróbuje przekonać. Osobiście. Albo zmusić do zmiany zdania. Czarno to widzę, skoro ty mu nie chcesz skonstruować odpowiedniej broni...

— Daj temu spokój. Ale Fury przysłał mnie. Nie sądzisz, że to świadczy, że ja się z tobą nie zgadzam? — spróbował Anthony, nieco desperacko.

No dobra, więcej niż nieco.

—To się nie zgadzaj — odpalił Bruce. — Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz. Różnijmy się pięknie! — prychnął. — A teraz wybacz, mam robotę. Jeśli wynajdziesz jakieś przełomowe ulepszenie do sprzętu medycznego, przebywając tutaj, a potem nam je sprezentujesz, będę wdzięczny.

Tony rzucił jakąś uwagę o subtelności godnej zielonej wersji King Konga – ewentualnie Shreka na sterydach – ale Banner zbył go machnięciem dłoni, już odwrócony plecami, już pochwycony przez wolontariuszy i kobietę niebezpiecznie przypominającą księgową. Stark poczuł kolejne ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia, które szybko zbył zapewnieniem samego siebie, że zaraz po powrocie do miejsca, gdzie działa Internet, przeleje następne kilka milionów na konto fundacji Bruce'a.

Może powinien też popracować nad nowymi modelami broni-raczej-defensywnej. Jeśli zapewnią szpitalowi oraz okolicy bezpieczeństwo, Zielony powinien móc wyskoczyć niekiedy do Nowego Jorku na imprezę. Albo gdziekolwiek indziej. Pewien miliarder właśnie odkrywał, że dramatycznie potrzebuje towarzystwa doktora Bannera.

Wobec czego zaczął wędrować po ośrodku, szukając miejsc na zainstalowanie gniazd karabinów, robotów, śmigłowców, czego tylko dusza zapragnie. Przy okazji zaczął projektować różnorakie przydatne modyfikacje, nowsze wersje, a nawet całe maszyny – i nim się obejrzał, znowu stał pod salą Razy, który teraz był całkiem przytomny, wobec czego powitał widok Tony'ego skrzywieniem warg. Raczej, co zdumiało wynalazcę, męczeńskim niż zirytowanym czy wściekłym.

Doprawdy, jakby to on był winien. Rozbuchane problemy emocjonalne Starka budziły wbrew pozorom najmniejsze głupotki – takie jak „męczeński wyraz twarzy twojego dręczyciela" – do tego może i dochodził jakiś porąbany syndrom sztokholmski, skoro Anthony myślał właśnie „w sumie, to było tylko narzędzie w ręku Obie... Stane'a, jak ja" (co naprawdę było najgłupszym porównaniem dekady), zamiast rzeczone narzędzie własnego cierpienia przeklinać. Rozbuchane problemy Tony ukrywał za maską nonszalancji, niemniej sam fakt ich wystąpienia był irytujący, co na pewno tłumaczyło, dlaczego właściwie zwykle był takim draniem oraz dlaczego właził teraz na salę swojego pierwszego arcywroga. No dobra, drugiego, ale pierwszego, o którym wiedział, a za to na pewno też dają jakieś punkty i...

I do Starka doszło z ostrością godną promieni lasera, że właśnie wikła się w nerwowe dygresje, by nie dostać histerii. Co gorsza, robi to na głos. Raza, o dziwo, nie wyglądał na tryumfującego albo zbitego z tropu. Raczej znużonego.

— Czego właściwie pan ode mnie oczekuje? — zapytał, gdy miliarder urwał w połowie zdania. — Siebie pan męczy i mnie, przychodząc tutaj. Niech pan posłucha swojego przyjaciela, wychwala jego świętość, swoją duszę obmyje w łasce przebaczenia – to pomaga, mówią – zapomni i idzie dalej. Albo niech mnie pan zabije. Pański przyjaciel panu wybaczy.

— O, to znamy jednak dobre maniery? — odparował Tony („Brawo, nie ma to jak przejść do sedna, nie ma to jak wykonać zgrabny, zręczny unik, brawo, panie Stark"). — Szkoda, że nie okazywał ich pan w jaskini.

Chory przewrócił oczami. Przez jego twarz przemknęło coś na kształt gniewu, nawet, zniknęło jednak po kilku sekundach, zastąpione bólem i goryczą.

— Czy pan naprawdę myśli, że z USA walczą dzicy pastuszkowie? Kończyłem historię w Teheranie, doktorat mam — warknął — mówię płynnie w pięciu językach. Mogę cytować panu Szekspira i Dickensa, i Puszkina, perskie poematy sprzed kilkuset lat. W oryginale. Przeciwko uciskowi walczą... najlepsze umysły naszych narodów. Bóg jest wielki. Kiedyś zwyciężymy. Gdyby nasz inżynier był wówczas w obozie, nigdy nie wywiódłby nas pan w pole... Moi ludzie by żyli. Ukarano mnie za moją pychę — wykrzywił wargi. — Ale was za waszą też kiedyś ukażą, za to, że myślicie o nas, jak o niewykształconym motłochu, wy, którzy nic nie wiecie, nie macie żadnej erudycji, macie tylko zwierzęcy spryt i siłę. Wy jesteście prawdziwymi dzikimi, dzikimi z bronią atomową pod ręką — zaśmiał się wzgardliwie i zaraz umilkł, zrezygnowany. — Dlatego wygracie. Już wygraliście. Sprawiedliwość jest nieba, nie ziemi.

— Majaczysz — oznajmił wynalazca ostro; nie był winien grzeczności swojemu prawie-a-mordercy, aż tak manipulować sobą nie da.

— Ja? To pański przyjaciel majaczy, próbując zaprowadzić sprawiedliwość i miłosierdzie na ziemi. One panują na tamtym świecie, nie tutaj. Sprawiedliwość opuściła nasz świat, by już nigdy do niego nie powrócić – wie pan, z kogo to? — syknął zaczepnie.

Anthony nie wiedział. Poinformowano go uprzejmie, że z Machiavellego, po czym Raza wrócił do snucia swoich koncepcji ostatecznej ziemskiej nieprawości. Do Starka doszło z całą mocą, że tamten jest człowiekiem nie tyle szalonym, ile całkowicie, dogłębnie złamanym. Mógłby go pewnie podrzucić jako prezent dla Fury'ego – niech sobie przepytuje drania o siatki terrorystyczne, może jakiś strzęp wiedzy jeszcze się nie przeterminował – tylko właściwie po co? Po co miałby grzebać w swojej przeszłości? Spokój ducha mniej więcej uzyskał, a zresztą: jego prawdziwe, największe demony miały obecnie większy kaliber niźli jaskinia w Afganistanie. Kaliber najdosłowniej kosmiczny.

Los wydobył tego partyzanta z głębin zapomnienia, by Tony mógł – co właściwie? Dokonać zemsty? Przebaczyć? Nie potrzebował ani jednego, ani drugiego. Nie wiedział, czy chce jednego lub drugiego. Nie wiedział, czy powinien. Bruce radziłby mu odejść, zapomnieć, ten człowiek już nikogo nie skrzywdzi, postawi się go przed sądem, ten pewnie każe rozstrzelać, a choćby nie, obrażenia są zbyt głębokie, by watażka miał szansę wrócić do walki.

Historyk, nie inżynier. Perskie poematy. Szekspir. Jakie to dziwne – ten ostatni chociaż przerobiłby to na świetny dramat, wszystkie te zemsty, wszystkie te rachunki krwi, tyle Stark wiedział na pewno. Niewykluczone, że perskie poematy zrobiłyby to z równą gracją, ale o nich nie miał bladego pojęcia.

— Pasowalibyśmy do arabskich poematów. No, przynajmniej ty, z tą podniosłą gadką-szmatką, niemniej cała ta sytuacja, broń mojego ojca, Obie, ja, odłamek w sercu, przeznaczenie, to jest jakieś takie... staroświecko wzniosłe — oznajmił lekko.

Strzelał, że wszystkie stare poematy są takie same. Z tym trafił. Z doborem przymiotnika nie i Raza uśmiechnął się z najwyższą, stężoną pogardą.

— Znam również arabską poezję – tylko mówiłem o perskich, nie arabskich poematach. Geniusz. Miliarder. Potomek bogatego rodu. U nas takim ludziom daje się dobre wykształcenie — dorzucił sarkastycznie, naraz zupełnie trzeźwy, jakby na wpół deliryczne wywody o sprawiedliwości nigdy nie miały miejsca.

— Staroświecko wzniosłe i nikomu niepotrzebne. Jeśli to ma być „dobre", to dziękuję, wolę nasze. Przynajmniej tworzymy broń, którą potem świat musi od nas kupować za ropę czy diamenty.

Oczekiwał wybuchu złości, chory przeszedł jednak z powrotem w zrezygnowane zgorzknienie. Potaknął, a potem jął roztaczać wizje upadku świata, narodów, wolności, praw, religii, wszystkiego pod utylitarnym, brutalnym butem nowej krucjaty. Ameryki. Zachodu. Stark miejscami wątpił, czy tamten w ogóle zdaje sobie sprawę, do kogo mówi. Pewnie nie robiło to mu już żadnej różnicy.

Doprawdy, Tony nie powinien tego słuchać, zdawał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo nie powinien. Powinien wrócić do planów broni, miał już dość pomysłów, by obdzielić nimi trzy fabryki i dziesięć zbrojowni. Powinien pożegnać się z Bruce'em, zapewnić go, że Fury'ego odtąd samemu się będzie trzymało na dystans, a szpital wspomoże, jak tylko się da.

Broń dla Stanów produkował dla kumpla, dla drugiego kumpla może to wsparcie ograniczyć. Zielony wykonywał przecież raczej moralnie słuszną robotę. Do tego był przyjacielem. Jeśli generałowie mają coś przeciwko, niech to powiedzą w twarz człowiekowi, który ocalił Nowy Jork i który nadal może wykupić wszystkich amerykańskich producentów broni – i skąd wtedy wojskowi wezmą swoje zabawki?

To, co trzymało go przy łóżku zwariowanego terrorysty, to durna wiara w sensowność życia, w jakiś wielki zamysł, który kieruje przypadkami. Skoro los ponownie zetknął ich drogi, to w tym musi być jakiś plan, lekcja, scenariusz, wiedza i przełom, który wreszcie Tony'emu pomoże, zmieni jego życie ponownie, da mu siłę... Straszliwie naiwne myślenie, wiedział, nie mógł wszakże uwolnić się spod jego wpływu.

Może zresztą chciał jedynie zrozumieć. Nie był pewien, więc gdy Raza znów i znów pytał, po co właściwie tu stoi, po co przypomina mu klęskę, wyrzucił z siebie, wściekłym tonem, że skoro tamten jest historykiem, to z pewnością umie wymienić znacznie więcej klęsk, swoich czy swojego narodu. Ameryka w końcu zawsze jest zwycięska.

— Jest wiedza — syknął chory — którą mają tylko przegrani, zawsze okupiona klęską: każdy naród, każdy kraj w końcu przegrywa. Ja pewnie tego nie doczekam, ale upadnie i wielka Ameryka.

— Nie za mojego życia — odparł pewnie Stark.

Chory parsknął śmiechem.

— Nie, nie, nie, na pewno nie. Nie na pańskiej warcie. To panu wystarcza do spokojnego życia? Zachód — zakończył z zimną wzgardą.

Która wszakże nic a nic Anthony'ego nie obeszła.

— Wiesz — zaczął konwersacyjnym tonem — jak cię zobaczyłem tutaj, słabo się mi zrobiło. Najpierw się bałem, potem chciałem cię zabić, a potem byłem wściekły na Bruce'a. Strasznie to wszystko było durne, bo widzisz, ty już tak naprawdę nic dla mnie nie znaczysz. Loki i obce rasy są obecnie moim problemem, nie durne lokalne konflikty między ziemskimi kraikami. Obie – Obie cię wykorzystał, tak samo jak mnie, to była moja pierwsza myśl, kiedy tutaj wszedłem i powinienem był się jej trzymać, bo ona jest prawdziwa. Nie jesteś ofiarą, jesteś sukinsynem, mordercą i draniem, i dopilnuję, żeby Bruce cię postawił przed sądem, ale ja też handlowałem śmiercią i byłem sukinsynem, więc myślę, że zabijać cię teraz... To byłoby straszliwie durne. Ciebie dobija życie, czemu miałbym ci pomagać od niego uciec? Ale jeśli chcesz rady od syna człowieka, który sprzedał ci broń, którą pomściłeś swoich rodziców – weź się w garść w tym więzieniu, do którego cię poślę. Zacznij malować, układać kwiaty, książkę napisz. Nie musisz być sukinsynem i mordercą do końca swojego zapchlonego życia. Skoro mnie się udało zmienić, to każdy może — zakończył z popisowym, reklamowym uśmiechem.

Kiedy wychodził, ścigała go tyrada o amerykańskiej propagandzie sukcesu. Wpadł jeszcze do Bannera, omówić rozmieszczenie tych gniazd karabinów oraz mechów, zaprosić na party do Nowego Jorku i się pożegnać, bo wracał.

— Czyżby mój brak argumentów cię rozbroił? — spytał ze śmiechem doktor.

— Bynajmniej. Nie obaliłeś ani jednego twierdzenia Fury'ego — przyznał Tony. — Po prostu uznałem, że one są nieważne. W sprawach etycznych trzeba na czuja. Jestem moim przyjacielem. Jednym z niewielu. Ufam ci i będę cię chronił, przed całym światem, jeśli będzie trzeba. Moralność może się ugryźć.


	4. Chapter 4

Dodatek do poprzedniego. Niepotrzebny. Zbędny. Niech się liczy jako kramik dla A.

* * *

— Porozmawiaj z nim, Tony — poprosił ojcowskim tonem Fury, podnosząc głowę znad kolejnego raportu o stratach w sprzęcie. — USA jest w kryzysie. Wojsku tną budżet. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na taką... rozrzutność.

Stark uniósł brwi.

— Ginie. mniej. ludzi — powiedział z naciskiem. — Nie powinniśmy być Bruce'owi wdzięczni, że powstrzymuje armię od błędów? Że ratuje nasze sumienia? S.O.S, ratujcie nasze dusze i...

— Dobrze wiesz, że ten sygnał to nie pretensjonalny akronim, tylko pragmatyczny wybór najprostszej kombinacji.

— Zbędna erudycja. Zielony ratuje nasze tyłki. Ratuje życia niewinnych ludzi. Wie pan, ja próbuję robić to samo, oczywiście w wolnym czasie, kiedy akurat nie myślę, jak rozwiązać problem energetyczny świata...

— Budować mniej szklanych, klimatyzowanych wieżowców — zauważył sarkastycznie Fury.

— Mój zużywa rocznie tyle energii, co jedna żarówka — odciął się przemysłowiec. — Chodzi o to, że nasz zielony przyjaciel ma rację – może to ten ta zwierzęca intuicja? W każdym razie, wykonuje dobrą robotę. Nie będę mu w tym przeszkadzał.

— Rozeznanie doktora Bannera nie zawsze musi być... idealne.

— Hipotetycznie czy armia dała radę wyskrobać choć jeden przykład? — zakpił Anthony.

— Tony, jeśli on się myli, to uniemożliwia naszych chłopcom zabijanie terrorystów, którzy potem podkładają bomby pod te same targi, których doktor Banner próbuje bronić...

— ...ale jeśli się nie myli – a statystyki na to wskazują – to oszczędza naszym chłopcom lat terapii po tym, jak zrozumieją, że wyrżnęli niewinną wioskę pełną kobiet i dzieci.

— Wojna nie jest taka prosta — zauważył ze smutkiem Fury. — Większość żołnierzy nie potrzebuje lat terapii po wyrżnięciu niewinnej wioski. Potrzebuje wrócić na front i zatłuc kilku skurwysynów. Tony...

— Tym gorzej dla nich.

— Tony. Jak myślisz, co się stanie, jeśli znalazłszy obóz terrorystów zabijesz samych mężczyzn, oszczędzając kobiety i dzieci?

— Zachowam się porządnie?

— Jak myślisz, Tony — powtórzył dyrektor — czy te dzieci będzie obchodziło, że ich ojciec był terrorystą? Czy te kobiety będą to miały na uwadze, czy jednak uznają, żeś zabił ich bliskich? A przede wszystkim – ty powiesz „oszczędziłem kobiety i dzieci", one powiedzą „zabiłeś ludzi, nasze rodziny". Jak myślisz, czemu Karadžić siedzi teraz w Hadze, a Mladić w krajowym areszcie?

— Bo wymordowali cywili?

— Nie — warknął Nick — bo w jakieś morderczej, krwawej słowiańskiej galanterii oszczędzili kobiety i dzieci. Nikt tego nie potraktował w kategorii porządnego zachowania...

— Bo nie żyjemy już w średniowieczu i standardy moralne nam się podwyższyły?

— ...i nikt nie spróbuje zrozumieć twoich racji. Te dzieci pójdą i doniosą twoim wrogom, gdzie się ukrywasz. Te dzieci dorosną i będą próbowały zabić ciebie i zniszczyć USA, wszystkimi możliwymi sposobami. Myślisz, że ktokolwiek zabija na wojnie dzieci, bo to lubi? Bo nie ma serca? — dobitność w jego tonie działała tak dobrze, jak krzyk. — Myślisz, że nikt nigdy nie był szlachetny? Że jesteś pierwszy? I jak sądzisz, czy ktokolwiek potraktował to jako szlachetność, czy jako okazję do zemsty na potworze, który skrzywdził ich bliskich? Na szlachetność mogą sobie pozwolić wielkie zwycięskie armie, zmiatające wszystko po drodze. Nie jednostki specjalne! Nie małe oddziały! Czy ty w ogóle masz choć cień empatii, empatii, nie zadufanej litości?

— Próbujesz mi wmówić, że zabijanie dzieci jest empatyczne, bo... bo co właściwie? Bo to im oszczędza życia bez rodziców? Gdzieś już słyszałem taką logikę...

— Przy rozprawach dotyczących ludobójstwa w Ruandzie — odparł chłodno Fury. — I przy paru innych. To stary mechanizm obronny.

— I próbuje go pan na mnie?

— Nie namawiam cię do mordowania dzieci, Tony — jęknął dyrektor. — Tłumaczę ci tylko, że ani świat, ani ludzie, ani wojna nie są tak proste, jakbyśmy pragnęli, by były. To, że każdy dobry uczynek będzie ukarany nie znaczy, że nie należy popełniać dobrych uczynków. To, że moralność nie zawsze działa, nie oznacza, że mamy przekreślić moralność jako taką. Ale to idzie w obie strony: to, że moralność jako taka jest dobra, podobnie jak uczynki, nie oznacza, że zawsze zadziała albo nigdy nie zostaniemy za nie ukarani. I to nie oznacza, że nie trzeba wybierać.

— Bardzo podnosząca na duchu mowa, panie profesorze. Godna adwokata w Norymberdze. — Stark kpiąco skłonił się w pas. — Tylko panu umknęło, że Bruce chroni cywili. Ludzi, którzy zginęliby przez błędy w rozpoznaniu i pośpiech naszej administracji. Całe te dylematy „zabić czy nie zabić?" nie wchodzą tutaj w grę. Zielony nie pomaga terrorystom.

— Użyj siły analogii, inżynierze — prychnął Nick. — Żołnierze mają poczucie, że nie jesteśmy z nimi. Że armia osłania kogoś, kto ich atakuje, kto im przeszkadza. Tony, przecież twoim pragnieniem też było chronić naszych chłopców...

— Nie kosztem życia cywilów.

— Analogia przekracza możliwości twojego geniuszu?

— Nie widzę zastosowania dla analogii.

— Żołnierze muszą wierzyć w rozkazy. I wierzyć, że zwierzchnicy są z nimi. Wierzyć, że walczą za dobrą sprawę. To nie musi być prawda, tu wystarczą mechanizmy obronne plus trochę propagandy. Żołnierze muszą wiedzieć, że są bohaterami i że mają wsparcie — wyliczał Fury. — Wsparcie. Przynajmniej moralne. Od społeczeństwa. To klucz. Inaczej przegrywamy, jak w Wietnamie. Widzisz, doktor Banner pozbawia ich tego wszystkiego, do tego antagonizuje T.A.R.C.Z.Ę z armią, sieje zamęt w wewnętrznych strukturach...

— To my nie jesteśmy niezależną, ponadpaństwową organizacją? Coś jak ONZ? — spytał z teatralnym zdumieniem Anthony.

— Wiesz, jak bardzo blisko nam do interesów Stanów Zjednoczonych. Nie udawaj. — Dyrektor wzruszył ramionami. — Doktor Banner psuje wizerunek armii wewnętrznie i zewnętrznie. Niszczy nasz sprzęt, a armii nie stać na nowy w tak szybkim tempie. W wielu rejonach uniemożliwia prowadzenie operacji na naprawdę duże skale, bo po drodze stoi jedna wioska, która akurat odmawia ewakuacji. Doktor Banner nie pomaga terrorystom bezpośrednio, ale niejednokrotnie utrudnia prowadzenie skutecznej walki z nimi. Cele strategiczne Stanów Zjednoczonych, takie jak szkolenie żołnierzy w warunkach bojowych, testowanie broni nie mają szans być zrealizowane...

— Ropę mamy wszakże zapewnioną. Ba, jestem gotów pozwolić rządowi korzystać z moich patentów na reaktory łukowe kompletnie za darmo, co uczyni wszelkie wojny na Bliskim Wschodzie ekonomicznie zdecydowanie mniej potrzebnymi...

— Twoi koledzy z branży muszą gdzieś testować i komuś sprzedawać.

— Zielony jest jeden. Świata dla producentów broni nie zabraknie.

— Doktor Banner w źle pojętej dobroci utrudnia nam zakończenie tego konfliktu i zaprowadzenie pokoju — cedził Nick. — Im dłużej trwa chaos, tym więcej grup separatystycznych zaczyna domagać się niezależności. Każdego dnia przybywa fanatyków. Doktor Banner osłania ludzi – chwała mu za to. Ale wydłuża wojnę. To jak z Hiroszimą – moglibyśmy to ciągnąć jeszcze miesiące. Zginęłoby znacznie więcej ludzi, po obu stronach. Jeśli chcesz naprawdę ocalić ludzkie życia, Tony, to zaprowadź pokój. Doktor Banner w tamtym rejonie jest zarzewiem niepokoju. Kurdowie, bezpieczniejsi dzięki jego ochronie, zaczęli szykować powstania, zamachy... O uwagę doktora Bannera zaczynają rywalizować lokalni watażkowie, którzy chcą zabezpieczyć swoje domy. Wiesz, jak kończy się taka rywalizacja, prawa?

Przemysłowiec umilkł. Cisza trwała długą chwilę, po której dyrektor przypomniał, tym razem łagodnie:

— Nic nie jest proste, Tony. Zwłaszcza szlachetność. I każdy może się mylić. Armia, ty, doktor Banner. Ja. Ale wedle mej najlepszej oceny dla kraju, świata, Bliskiego Wschodu oraz doktora Bannera lepiej będzie, jeśli tam pojedziesz i spróbujesz przynajmniej... usystematyzować jego działalność. Niech założy jeden szpital-azyl. Fundację. Niech ochrania konwoje z pomocą humanitarną. Jest wiele możliwości. Pojedź tam. Przekonaj się. Jeżeli nie mam racji, pomyślimy o czymś innym. W porządku, Tony? Ja spróbuję kupić wam obu jeszcze trochę czasu.

— Czasu? — bąknął Stark.

— Generałowie dyszą żądzą zemsty — odparł z ciężkim westchnieniem dyrektor. — Nie wiem, jak długo zdołam ich jeszcze powstrzymywać. Jeśli nie przerwiemy tego... tego wolontariatu, doktor Banner znowu stanie się ściganym wyrzutkiem. To dla jego dobra. Tony, jesteś jego przyjacielem, proszę – ciebie może posłucha.

— Pomogę mu przekonać generałów. Potrzebują broni.

— Już jej nie produkujesz.

— Mam kontakty. Mogę wykupić całą konkurencję.

— Zapytaj Nataszę o kraj na „P", który dwieście coś lat temu upadł z powodu podejścia takiego jak twoje. Tylko niech ci najpierw obieca, że będzie mówiła na temat. Nic o wielkiej smucie albo aroganckich szlachetkach. Tony...

— Zbudowałem kostium po to, by już nigdy... by nigdy... by wielkie operacje wojskowe nigdy już nie były potrzebne. By uderzać precyzyjnie, by chronić słabych. Żeby to, czemu teraz przeszkadza działalność Bruce'a, w ogóle przestało istnieć! — Anthony w sekundy przeszedł od podłamanego szeptu do krzyku.

— Zrezygnowałeś z kostiumu — przypomniał półgłosem Nick. — Miałeś prawo. Doktor Banner z Hulka zrezygnować nie może.

Cisza była tym razem miażdżąca. Kiedy Fury się odezwał ponownie, próbował brzmieć kojąco. Szło mu najwyżej średnio.

— Doktor Banner chce działać dobrze, ale brak mu... spojrzenia z szerszej perspektywy. Zaplątał się. Wiem, że dużo dla ciebie zrobił, Tony, że był z tobą przy całym tym bajzlu z EXTREMIS. Nawet jeśli nie masz już kostiumu, to nadal możesz mu pomóc. Myślę, że tylko ty jeden.


	5. Chapter 5

Dla RedHatMeg, która chciała, by Steve i Tony coś robili razem. Mało mi tu wyszło interakcji (zgoła wcale), ale nie jest tak prosto upchnąć w takim drobiazgu interakcje; poza tym, jakoś mój mózg się nastawił po prompcie na crack (no, bo co oni mogliby robić razem... grób rodziców Tony'ego odwiedzać, brzmiała odpowiedź mojego instynktu; tylko wówczas wyszłaby już drama na kilka stron).

* * *

**Pół na pół**

* * *

— To zły pomysł. Koszmarnie zły pomysł — podsumował rzecz, wyjątkowo zwięźle, Tony.

— To jest PR — odparł Fury.

Z uśmiechem dosłownie anielskim. Pamiętając, że Lucyfer też był aniołem i pewnikiem uśmiechał się do węża, nim namówił go na pośredniczenie w sprawie z Ewą.

Tony siedział obok Steve'a na niewygodnym, tanim krzesełku. Reflektory oślepiały go, a puder oblepiał policzki, ale do tego był przyzwyczajony. Do odpowiadania na pytania typu „Jaki jest najcięższy pierwiastek w układzie okresowym?" już mniej – ostatni raz takie banały musiał wyrzucać z siebie koło podstawówki, którą praktycznie przeskoczył – na pytania zaś w stylu „Data bitwy pod Little Bighorn" odpowiadać nie musiał nigdy; na historii ściągał od zakochanych w nim dziewczyn.

Na szczęście był Rogers, który z uśmiechem pełnym na przemian podziwu (gdy Tony popisał się wiedza chemiczną, fizyczną czy techniczną), pobłażliwości oraz oburzenia (kiedy niewiedza Starka dotyczyła rzeczy absolutnie podstawowych dla każdego prawdziwego Amerykanina) wyrzucał z siebie właściwe daty, nazwiska, tytuły i tym podobne, zdobywając kolejne tysiące dolarów na rzecz ofiar ataku Chitauri.

Tony proponował, że z własnej kieszeni wyłoży nie milion, a dwadzieścia, byleby uniknąć udziału w tym kretyńskim turnieju. T.A.R.C.Z.A twierdziła jednak, że nie o pieniądze, lecz ocieplenie wizerunku chodzi i wizyta w charytatywnej edycji „Milionerów" jest konieczna.


End file.
